The Hunter
by Man of enigma
Summary: What happens if the Mist disappears, and mortals learn about the Greek World? What happens if the mortals rebel against the Greek world? What happens if the mortals create an elite group of people to hunt down the demigods? What happens when the best Hunter is captured by the demigods? What happens when the truth about him is revealed? What will happen?


**The Hunter**

**AN: What up people I decided to write the first chapter of this story, and work on the Child of Gold and Silver as well as this one, so enjoy. **

**I own nothing. **

_**"You will fail 100% of what you don't try"**_

_**Unknown **_

The forest beautiful and it was quite. There was barely a sound coming from the wind or the animals. The leaves rustled quietly while the squirrels chattered almost silently, as they jumped around in the trees. The sky was a clear blue, as the sun glittered through the trees as a slight breeze passed through. It was a peaceful autumn day, with cool crisp air, and a morning fog coating the landscape.

But as always silence doesn't last long, as the sounds of stomping feet, and crunching branches and fallen leaves were sounded in the distance. The loud stomps and heavy breaths got louder and louder, as two people got closer and closer, as one person gracefully almost majestically chased after another, less majestic, person.

Steven Smith ran as fast as his feet could take him, yet he knew that it was of no use. The mortal's best hunter was after him, and no one escaped him. Stevens blonde hair flew behind him as his sky blue eyes were wide with adrenaline and fear. He ducked, dived, dodged, dipped, and jumped around trees, tree branches and old fallen rotting logs. He looked behind him to find his pursuer closing in on him. The pursuers long black hair blew behind his head, and Steven finally saw his face, the face other prey have said that it will be the last face you will ever see as a free man, before you are locked up in specially designed prisons for people like Steven, before being executed. People like Steven are known as demigods, but to the hunters they are known as prey.

This was the face of Percy Jackson, the best hunter the mortals have. There are many rumors about him, saying that he's a cyborg, or that he was blessed by a God or Titan, or that he was the result of a scientific experiment that gave him super speed, strength, and agility, helping him catch demigods easier. As well, there are many speculations of what he looks like, some say that he's as old as the gods, other say that he is a man of enormous stature, but the most ludicrous idea is that he's but a teenager, yet as far as Steven could tell, the ludicrous idea is the best description. He looked around 18; he was tanned as if he spent all his time at the beach, and he had sea green eyes. So basically this kid had looks, not that it mattered to Steven. But right now, this handsome kid was his greatest fear, because if he didn't escape now, he was done for.

Steven kept running and running, running so fast and so far that he was surprised that he didn't pass out already. He seemed to be doing okay for now, but he knew that his luck wouldn't last for long, just as no demigod seems to have any luck. And it seemed that his luck ran out as Steven's foot was caught in a hidden root beneath a pile of leaves, and he tumbled to the ground.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Steven whispered each time faster, and louder than the other, as he, in vain, tried to crawl away from his enemy. But his attempts were futile; as he was forcefully grabbed from behind and flipped around, like a pancake, as he looked into the calm, and slight humor filled green eyes of his hunter with fear in his blue eyes.

"Well you took longer than I would have liked to track down, Mr. Smith, but that was a refreshing morning run, don't you think." Percy said as a smile crept on his face. "But unfortunately for you no one had ever been able to hide or run from me. But that attempt to try and loose me through that lake was hilarious, because I was the swim captain, and fastest swimmer ever. Now there is only one thing left for me to do. Do you know what they are?"

"Uhh I don't know you letting me free, and then you can go and burn in Tartarus." Steven snarled glaring at Percy's cockiness.

"Nope, I have to give you your rights, and don't hold back when you try to resist, it's fun reminiscing on my prey always trying to be tough before I send them away... forever." Percy said, pausing for dramatic effect, "You have the right to cry like a little girl. Anything you say can and will be ignored by me. You have the rights to final words, which will be laughed upon later."

"Go to Tartarus you son of a bitch." Steven said.

"Yeah well that's not happening any time soon." Percy said as he slammed his gun handle into Steven's temple knocking him out, while he put celestial bronze hand cuffs on the son of Apollo. "Third target this month eliminated." Percy praised himself as he slung the Son of Apollo on his shoulder and started to walk out of the forest and back to the city where he will deposit his target to the cities local department of demigod clensing.

-line break-

Percy stalked toward his apartment's ratty door. It was old, chipped, and was broken into multiple times. He opened the lockless door, and slammed it shut behind him, and securing it with a bar of wood across the door. After doing so, Percy walked into his three room apartment, which had one bedroom/living room, one bathroom, and a kitchen. All the rooms were old dirty and dust bunnies had conquered every corner of the house. And where there was mold from misuse and from being in the lower east side of the Bronx's **(Not true, or is it, but for the story I'm saying that it is) **where he lives in a terrible neighborhood, with terrible living conditions, but it was home. He walked over to his fridge and grabbed a beer, and even if he was too young to drink no one bothers with the laws anymore, and besides no one has ever cared for him, and plopped down on his rickety old sofa, as he turned on his T.V to look at the news, and learn about the atrocity that is now the United States of America, where Mortals are at war with the Greek Gods and demigods.

-line break-

**Thalia's POV**

For me, life sucks. Actually, the life of any demigod sucks. Your hunted all your life by monsters, and once you figure out that you're a demigod; you get hunted by the hunters, those good for nothing mortal slaves are the bane of my existence.

But before any continuations are made I should introduce myself. Hi, my name is Thalia Grace, and I'm a demigod daughter of Zeus. Yup the daughter of old air head himself; and what you may ask yourself a daughter of the all powerful king of the Olympian God and Goddesses is doing at this moment right now. Well the answer is very simple. I'm mopping about how life sucks, and how I wish I was either a mortal or not the demigod leader of Camp Half-Blood. You see, I have a lot of responsibilities as a leader. I have to keep moral up, set up protection for the camp, and with the help of satyrs and other demigods find potential demigods, so that they can come to Camp Half-Blood, one of the few safe places on earth for demigods, so that they can live a somewhat safer life.

But before I continue, a history lesson about how life became so suckish for the demigod population is needed. It all began about 20 years ago, although not a long time, a lot has happened in this short time. Around that time, there was a huge war between the newly risen Titan of Time Kronos, but with the help of the children of the big three, Daniel (Poseidon), Samantha (Zeus), and Vincent (Hades), (yeah, apparently they were all buddy, buddy with each other) and the other campers from Camp Half-Blood were able to defeat Kronos and his army of monsters. But Kronos got the final laugh, because he was able to convince Hecate to destroy the mist, thus revealing the Greek world to the mortal world. At first things were okay between the two groups, as the mortals tried to get used to the idea of Greek mythology existing in their backyard, but as the attacks from monsters on mortals increased, we demigods and Gods became the scapegoats, and now we are hunted whenever possible, so as to keep the mortal populous happy, and the "atrocity of the Gods", as the mortals say have so happily labeled us, even more unhappy. But you know life is life, as now demigods are hunted by specially trained mortals called Hunters, to hunt down the demigods until we are obliterated from existence. We are able to hold our own for now but we can't last forever, even behind the mortal and monster proof magical walls of our camp.

Well back to the present; the reason I was mopping was because I just got more terrible news (as if I didn't need more), one our best searchers and protectors (Satyrs or demigod who go out looking for new demigods or any outside support) and a son of Apollo was captured. We're not entirely sure what happens to them but we never see them again, EVER. But what made this news worse was the person who captured him; Perceus Jackson, or Percy Jackson for short. The mortals best hunter, a demigod's worse nightmare, and a person who disrespects the name a legendary man, and hero son of Zeus. This is his third capture this month, and, from what I learned about him, he's a ruthless hunter who needs to be stopped as he never stops hunting a demigod until he succeeds in eliminating his target. I would do anything to capture him, get him off the streets and show him how bad life was, then send him down to the Underworld, where I would ask my cousin Nico (son of Hades) if I could set up Percy's own punishment. Hmmm maybe being forced to run through a cactus field would be a good punishment. But to do this first I have to capture him, and to do so, I would go to no end to finish off this monstrosity of a person. But for now I have to figure out how to keep camp safe, train the campers, and how to tell the Apollo cabin of their loss, and not have them blow up, or break down.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear Annabeth and Luke walk up behind me, their footsteps being silenced from the sand on the Camps beach (where I was currently thinking).

"So airhead, what's got you so wound up that you're actually thinking." My best friend Annabeth said as she plopped down beside me on the beach.

"The usual stuff that a demigoddess always thinks about. Mostly how life's terrible." I sighed as a response.

"Which is..." Luke, my other best friend, asked motioning for me to continue.

"How to keep everyone in this camp safe and how much I hate stupid hunters. I mean who do they think they are going after demigods? We did nothing to them, and they go after us like we're animals, when were barely scratching by. We have to live in constant worry about our family, and our own skins. Living in constant paranoia about the inevitable eventually drives someone loco. They hunt us down for their own enjoyment, as we suffer from monster attacks and mortal attacks, while those fucking hunters probably live in freaking penthouses and are treated as heroes and get the golden life. Probably rich with fancy food and getups as they rack in the dough, the pigs probably also have hookers with them 24/7 as they stroll through life like they were born better than us. I mean anyone in this camp is 20 times the person any hunter is, even Drew is better than those hunters. All they do is make our lives more dangerous, and stressful, and what do we do about it. Zip, zero, nada, we let them walk all over us. I mean we should at least be able to attack back. We should be able to capture those annoying hunters and make them suffer like they do to us. But noooo, the Olympians have hidden in their domains and have forced us to not attack back, because the mortals are nothing but a nuisance, which can only be solved by doing fucking nothing." I ranted, as my face became contorted in anger and distain for these Hunters.

"I know exactly what you mean. I wish we could do something." Luke said smirking.

"Why are you smirking? What are you taking their side on this now?" I snorted jokingly.

"No but we have some news that you may find a little... interesting." Annabeth said as her mouth started to grow into a smirk as well.

"Well spit it out already; before I'm forced to shock it out of you two." I said excited for good news for once.

"Well we just got word from Olympus that we are able to fight back the hunters, because now they, apparently, became a full out threat." Luke said, "And do you know what that means?"

"If it is what I think it means; you're trying to tell me that we can go after Percy and the rest of the hunters." I said smirking.

"Yup," Annabeth nodded, "And you know what else we have for you?"

"What?"

"An anonymous tip about how we can trick Percy. Making him easy for pickings." Luke said.

"You mean."

"Ohh I mean it…"

"...That we can finally hunt down Perseus Jackson the notorious mortal hunter with a vengeance." I finished almost jumping up and down for joy.

"Yup" was all the response I needed, before I forced the information out of the two, and started my planning for how I would capture enemy numero uno, and bring Percy Jackson to his knees. As I started to run towards the Big house."

-line break-

**Percy's POV **

It was around midnight a month after hunting Steven. I was in my apartment, more like shed, and I was just lying down on my couch with my guitar on my lap, as I strummed random chord progressions, and hummed random melodies from different songs. It was just a small habit of mine when I need to relax, or just calm down from a tough day of hunting, or school, because I couldn't go to the beach. And yes I'm still in school, because I need to act somewhat like a teenager, especially on my senior year of high school. But I don't really care about school, because I already have a job, and I don't need to go to college for it, thank the Gods.

Today was Saturday, or was it Sunday, and I was just happy that there was no school, and that I shouldn't get my next assignment for a couple more days. But sadly it seemed that relaxation would have to wait for now, because there was a knock my door. Sighing I got up to go see who it was the bothers a person at TWELVE AT NIGHT.

When I got to the door I looked through the crack in the door, and saw that it was one of my nonexistent friends Jeremy, another hunter recruit, standing in front of me in all his blonde hair, blue eyed, 6 foot tall glory. You see, we met at school, but we never talked much. That was until the day that he found me being beat up behind the school, by the bully (Yes I was bullied, a lot, before I became a hunter) and I couldn't fight back because he was the son of a rich CEO, and if I touched him I would disappear. But, thankfully, Jeremy found me and stopped the bully. I didn't know it at the time but he was a hunter, and we became amazing friends. Amd after a while, I guess Jeremy saw potential in me, a boy raised poor, and beaten by everyone around him, because he took me to the hunter HQ, and recruited me. And when I asked him why he said he saw a fire in me. But back to the present.

"What up man." I said, as I opened the door and moved out of the way to let him in.

"Nothing much, but I do have to tell you something important. I doubt that you're going to believe this, but I overheard Bruce (one of the other Hunters, and mortal nemesis) talking about an assault on demigods happening soon, their supposedly meeting in a clearing in the forest 5 miles east of New York City."

"Really, and Bruce really thought that he could leave the greatest uninformed , while they try to take all of the glory." I snorted.

"Jeez no need to more cocky than normal."

"Ohh you know what I mean."

"Yeah, well I just wanted to stop by and tell you this, and to ask if you could help me with English homework." He asked as he looked dead serious, before we both broke out of character and started to laugh extremely loud, and obnoxiously.

"Ha, good one man." I laughed.

"No, but seriously I will probably need help with marine biology when you get back from stealing the show. So hurry up because I will need your aqua man abilities soon enough." he said as he got up to leave. Where I followed him to the door, where he started to leave.

"Yeah, yeah, everyone knows that you can't learn about the ocean for your life." I yelled at his disappearing figure.

"Whatever." was all I got as a response, along with a peace sign, from the fleeting figure of my only friend.

-Time skip-

It was weird; the demigods were never this conspicuous in when they have meetings. Hell, they've never had a meeting outside of their base camp (Which I'm still trying to find). I was starting to get very suspicious about the supposed information that Jeremy over heard from Bruce.

Apparently, 5 miles away from the city is apparently just a giant wooded area **(Probably not), **with a lot of maple and oak trees. There was nothing special about this place or any reason why this place would be the meeting place of the infamous demigods. It was nothing at all. I looked one way and I saw mud. I looked another way and I saw a frog jumping in a puddle, and then another way and there was a girl in intimidating punk clothing, and eyeliner, with electric blue eyes following me. In another direction there were some birds in a tree… wait a minute, go back a little, I turn around and stopped walking and stared at the mysterious girl who also stopped when I stopped.

"Uhh can I help you?" I asked the girl in the woods after just staring at her confusedly for a while. I looked around her to see if I was on some kind of reality show, I mean that really how confused I was right now.

"I've been looking for someone who has been hurting my friends." She responded back.

"Uhm, okay but I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't be in the woods." I answered back. Okay maybe it was a little obvious who the woods girl was talking about but I've been known to be oblivious to a lot of things in my life. So when I answered- a not so answer needing statement question- I was a little, okay very, confused when she snorted and rolled her eyes. "I don't get what's so funny? I mean it's kind of an obvious that you wouldn't meet someone in the woods, unless…" and I finally put the pieces together. "Was I, um going to interrupt something." But when I got a confused stare back I was just more confused than ever. "You know, about you and a boy meeting in the woods… alone… no supervision… no, well then I think this has become awkward, and that I should be going." I said as I started to walk off after I was sure she was talking in code for you know... some privacy. That is until I felt the girl following me again. "WHAT?" I pretty much screeched back turning around to face her, finally frustrated by this girl little games. "If you want money, to bad I don't have any. If you're my imagination, I've finally gone crazy."

"Oh my Gods, you know when I went out to go hunting the best of the best, I didn't think that the best of the best would be so idiotic." She snorted in disbelief.

"Wait, hunt the best of the …best." damn I really was an idiot, how could I be so stupid. I just realized that she was a demigod, and she was sent out to hunt me, considering that I was the best hunter there ever was. "Well then miss, tell me who you are because I would like to know the person who is trying to kill me." I said putting on my fake hunter demeanor as I slowly shifted my feet so that I was in a defensive position, while I reached for my gun and dagger (both made of celestial bronze, and shoots that stuff too).

"Now why would I be as stupid as you, and tell you my name." she smirked at me, as she reached in to her pocket and brought out… a can of mace?

"You know saying things like that really hurt." I mocked.

"Yeah well this is gonna hurt a lot more." she replied as she took the cap off of the maze can and a giant bronze spear formed, as well, after hitting her bracelet, a giant circular shield with the most grotesque face on it sprang into existence. And for a minute there, I thought that this supposed demigod version of a hunter was only armed with a can of pepper spray.

"Well now thing become a little more interesting." I said, as I pulled out my bronze dagger, and pistol (glock 18).

She gave no reply because we both knew that the time for talking was over, and the fighting was about to begin. We slowly began to circle each other, both of our eyes studying the others movements, looking for a weak point, any signs of hesitation. We took in each other's stances, where she had her shield out in front of her, knees bent and with her spear protruding off the top of her shield. I had my knife held out in front of me, in an ice pick grip, while I held my gun at my side, ready to fire in a splits seconds notice. She had the look of a well trained, intelligent, master warrior, and for the first time, I was actually starting to doubt that I could win this battle, even if I did have the gun. But of course I didn't let any of these thoughts escape into my posture.

We continued to circle each other until finally we both had enough. She charged at the same time that I lifted up my pistol, took aim at her head and took a shot at her. I knew my aim would be spot on, but what I didn't expect was for her to react with unimaginable speed, and lift the tremendous looking shield, and was able to block the bullet traveling at her. The bullet rang off her shield and fell to the ground useless, as she kept coming at me not skipping a beat, and slamming into me with her shield, pummeling me into the ground, with the amount of force as a stampede. Dazed, and probably suffering from at least a bruised rib, I was slow in getting up, but thankfully my opponent allowed me the time to get ready again.

"Ohh, does the big bad hunter have a booboo." She mocked as she leaned on her spear, which had one side on the ground and the other side pointing up, while pursing her lips in a kissy face.

"Har har, I was just surprised that a girl could actually fight, because all the others I meet, are hitting on me, or crying because she's getting her hair all frizzy, while I hunt her down." I gloated right in her face. I was hoping to the Gods that she would take the bait, but I wasn't as lucky as I hoped.

"Well then you're in for a major shocker." she said as she got back into a battle stance, and I regained my footing. And this time I was ready.

We charged again at the same time, but as we go closer, I shot at the ground near her feet, causing her to have to "dance" around the bullet, giving me enough time to duck under her shield and punch a pressure point in the shoulder with her shield making her shield arm useless **(I don't think there is a pressure point there)**. Taking advantage of her vulnerability, I slipped behind her and kicked her in the lower back, hard enough that there would be a bruise there in the morning, and making her fly in the air and face plant into the dirt. And being the gentleman that I am, I gave her the same respect she gave me and allowed her to get up as well. But when I saw the look in her eyes, I knew I made a mistake in letting her get back up, because her eyes held a look of pure detestation toward me.

"Ohhh so you want to play dirty, you little jerk." she snarled at me as electricity coursed through her eyes. "Bring it on." she said as she charged yet again towards me, spear first.

As she was right in front of me I side stepped her jab, be a little nick caught me in the arm. But what I didn't understand about the small cut was that afterward, I couldn't feel or move my arm, heck I could barely move it. I was still trying to contemplate this thought as she continuously jabbed, slashed, and cut towards me, moving at unimaginable speeds, and not allowing me to counter with my blade, only to dodge. And as minutes came and passed, I was starting to tire, as sweat dripped down my body, yet for woods girl, she still looked pretty new, except maybe a little tired.

The battle was still quite even, okay not really as I was getting my rear end handed to me because I wasn't used to people fighting back, and I wasn't trained for this type of fighting only guns, knives and hunting, I finally realized why my arm was still numb. The spear was electric, and that could only mean that my opponent was a daughter of Zeus. And being the idiot that I am, I was shocked that I missed my beat of dodging, and said some choice words about a certain daughter of Zeus. Which I'm pretty sure did not sit well with her, because her rage only seemed to increase, as she spun 180 degrees, and smashed the blunt end of her spear into the side of my head, taking advantage of my momentary hesitation from realization. The blow was so powerful, that I immediately saw stars, and fell to the ground. And as blackness started to engulf my vision, all I saw was a smirking daughter of Zeus staring down on me.

And the final thing said before I was engulfed by darkness was, "By the way, the names Thalia, and you are now my prisoner." as I was flipped on my stomach, and my hands were forced behind my back, and were now locked in handcuffs.

**AN: Okay this new story took a lot longer to write and post, because I was, once again swamped with homework, and 2 quizzes and 2 tests, and I'm so sorry for posting later than I wanted to. But I will try to post within a 2 week time span.**

** Thank you to all of you who reviewed on my other stories, and from now on I will probably switch between this and the Child of Gold and Silver because I have the most inspiration with those two stories. So please drop a review, and I will update as fast as my finger will take me. Adios mis amigos. **


End file.
